wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
LionClan
'LIONCLAN' UPDATED:10/19/10 (Last edited by Littletonkslover) Lionclan is not one of the original clans, and was added by Wolf_Warrior, with Bramblestar as the original leader. CURRENT LEADER: Lilacstar (played by Littletonkslover -'APPEARANCE:' Large beige tom with semi-long, thick hair that makes him look even larger. Piercing lilac eyes, which he was named after -'ATTITUDE': He tends to act kind to most people he meets, but in reality is a rather cruel and cunning leader. -'HISTORY': Lilacstar is the son of Ratfang and Cobrastrike, his sibling Lakewhisker. -'MATE': None DEPUTY: ????? -'APPEARANCE': -'ATTITUDE': Unknown -'HISTORY': Unknown -'MATE': Sunblaze (Played by Composer) '-MEDICINE CAT: '''Woodstripes (Played by Pokemaster12) '-APPEARANCE: Brown Tabby Tom with a tan underbelly, one orange forepaw and one gray forepaw, tail ringed with tan like a raccoon's. Amber eyes. '-ATTITUDE: '''Very calm, considerate, polite. He puts the needs of others before himself. '-HISTORY: 'Woodstripes was born a rogue named Twig. Starclan called him to be the medicine cat of Lionclan after the Great Purging of the Forest. He earned his medicine cat name from Starclan almost immeadietly after joining the clan. '-WARRIORS-''' 'SPIDERSTRIKE '(Fox_Fighter) -'''APPEARANCE: -'ATTITUDE': -'HISTORY': -'MATE': OWLWING '''(Fox_Fighter) -'''APPEARANCE: -'ATTITUDE': -'HISTORY': -'MATE': Laurelbloom (deceased) JACKALSPOTS '''(Fox_Fighter) -'''APPEARANCE: -'ATTITUDE': -'HISTORY': -'MATE': DUSKSOUL '''(Fox_Fighter) -'''APPEARANCE: -'ATTITUDE': -'HISTORY': -'MATE': SUNBLAZE (Composer) -'APPEARANCE:' -'ATTITUDE': -'HISTORY': -'MATE': Bumblesting (deceased) '-LUNARSPOTS' (played by Midnight-chan) '-APPEARANCE:' White she-cat with blue on one of her paws, her left ear, and her tailtip. She has pretty blue eyes. '-ATTITUDE:' Lunarspots is very sweet but somewhat untrusting because naive kittypets and rogues picked on her when she was captured by Twolegs. Generally she only really opens up to Grassblade '-HISTORY:' Lunarspots is the daughter of Littlerose and Adam, a former MidnightClan she-cat and a rogue tom. Born as a small, naive rogue called Lunar, she indifferently went into the forest on her own. In consequence she was captured by a young Twoleg living on the edge of LionClan territory. A few weeks after her imprisonment she met a LionClan kit, called Grasskit, the son of Slatewhisker and Lostheart. They had several meetings up until Grasskit was apprenticed and became Grasspaw. They removed Lunar's collar and Grasspaw took her to LionClan. She had her name changed to Lunarpaw and trained as Slatewhisker's apprentice, until she was made a warrior, and was given the name Lunarspots. She realized she had strong definite feelings for her friend Grassblade, and confessed these feelings to him. He returned them warmly and they became mates. About two moons later she gave birth to two healthy kits, a son and a daughter--Thornkit and Winterkit. '-MATE:' Grassblade (Yoshilover) '-APPRENTICES-' '-NAME: '''StormPaw '-APPEARANCE: 'Dark grey with special markings on his lags '-ATTITUDE: 'Is very tired a lot, can be really random at some points of times, wheater it's sticking his paw in his mouth, or starin blankly into the sky. He loves to fight enemy cat and hunt. -History: He never met his dad, because his dad died. He keeps that off his mind and tries to enjoy himself. He fell in love with FloraPaw at a reeally young age. '-MATE (CRUSH): 'FloraPaw '-QUEENS-''' '-ELDERS-' Category:Clans